


My Kingdom come

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas está desolado, por eso observa a Dean...recordando y finalmente teniendo un breve encuentro con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kingdom come

En el momento en el que Metatron le dijo que Dean estaba muerto comprendió porqué desde hacía unos minutos sentía un vacío desolador. Deseó que estuviera mintiendo, sin embargo, no dudó un instante en que decía la verdad.

Había perdido a Dean.

Castiel creía saber lo que era el dolor, pero no lo supo hasta ese momento.  
Sentía que iba a enloquecer, que le habían arrancado el corazón de cuajo y que de un momento a otro dejaría de respirar.

¿Qué era el mundo sin Dean Winchester?

Después descubrió que había resucitado como un Caballero del Infierno, el dolor no disminuyó, no solo había perdido a Dean, también había perdido a su humano.

En ese momento el ángel le observaba, a una distancia en la que no llamara la atención, intentando pasar desapercibido.  
Estaba en una barra de bar, bebiendo, bailando, cantando…provocando. Mucho podrían decir que estaba viviendo la vida que no había podido vivir. Parecía relajado y feliz. Sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Ese no era el hombre que Castiel conocía y sintió aquella opresión de nuevo.  
Recordaba todos los momentos vividos con detalle, con una intensidad que estaba seguro que jamás disminuiría.

Por él sonrió la primera vez. Y a él, Dean, sonrió por última vez antes de morir.  
Por él supo lo que era la libertad, aprendió lo difícil que es tomar decisiones y luego vivir con ellas y sus consecuencias.  
Nada está decidido, nada está destinado, no te rindas. Si el ángel sabía eso, había sido también lección de Dean Winchester.  
En un fututo que no llegó a suceder incluso habían llegado hasta el fin del mundo juntos, y Castiel le habría seguido sin dudarlo. Hasta el fin de los días.  
Amistad. Lealtad. Valor.  
Sabía el significado de las palabras, pero solo con hechos llegó a valorar y a apreciar lo que realmente querían decir.

Y nadie en su sano juicio renunciaría jamás a la amistad y el amor de Dean. Porque ese humano amaba con devoción, se entregaba sin egoísmo alguno, sin dejar nada para si mismo.  
Las personas podían ser terribles en ocasiones, pero también podían hacer cosas admirables. Suponía que eso también se lo debía al ahora Caballero del Infierno.

Y ese ahora Caballero del Infierno había detectado su presencia, desprendía poder y seguridad en si mismo. No temía al ángel.

¿Por qué temerle si de todas formas sabía que nunca le dañaría?

-Hola, Dean-dijo dándose la vuelta para poder verle.  
-Cas ¿Ahora eres espía?-dijo despreocupadamente.  
-No, no soy un espía. Solo te observaba.  
-Ah, eso te convierte en voyeur.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era eso, el otro lo notó y empezó a reir.

-Nunca cambias.

“Nunca cambies” esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Cas, aquel día lejano en el que le había librado de Zacarías.

Supo que era una locura, pero tenía que intentar sentirlo una vez más. Su calidez, su cariño, el roce de su piel…

Un abrazo.

Y mientras lo pensaba ya había pasado sus manos alrededor de Dean y le estrechaba fuerte, sorprendentemente el otro no se apartó, sus miradas se cruzaron…

Los demonios se ocultaban en los negros ojos de Dean que en aquel instante pasaron a ser verdes.  
Verde esperanza.

Y de repente el momento se esfumó, volvían a estar separados, ya no notaba el roce de su piel.

-No te acerques mucho, Cas, está oscuro dentro.

Desapareció sin dejar rastro y el dolor que había estado ausente durante minutos reapareció, golpeándolo.

Fue de regreso al bunker, con Sam, mientras escuchaba aquella cancioncilla que tan de moda estaba…

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my Kingdom come  
This is my Kingdom come…

Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula.  
Le había sacado una vez del Infierno y volvería a hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Your eyes, they shine so bright  
> I want to save their light  
> I can't escape this now  
> Unless you show me how  
> (Demons-Imagine Dragons)


End file.
